Velvet Remedy
|fullname = Velvet Remedy |race = Unicorn |sex = Female |faction = Littlepip's Party |family = Sweetie Belle (distant grandmother) |statusintro = Alive |statuscurrent = |mane = White with gold/red streaks |coat = Charcoal |accessories = Fluttershy medical saddlebags |cutie mark = Bird with wings outstretched and beak open in song}} }|velvetremedy|'Velvet Remedy''', introduced in Chapter 1, is a unicorn mare and a main character in Fallout: Equestria. She is a member of Littlepip's party of wasteland wanderers, serving as the party's field medic. She was once a resident of Stable 2, where she worked as the Stable's singer and entertainer. Her roles in Littlepip's party are primarily that of a trader, field medic, and diplomatic negotiator. She rarely ever participates in combat, only occasionally making use of short-ranged weapons and non-lethal spells when necessary.}} Background Velvet Remedy is a Charcoal coated Unicorn with a White mane including streaks of Gold and Red. She is a strong follower of Fluttershy and is seen throughout the story watching a fond Memory Orb of her. Her Special Talent is to sing beautifully just as her "many-times-great grandmother" Sweetie Belle did. She is also a very capable Medical Pony, preferring this as her special talent in Stable 2 instead. Later in the story she adopts a Balefire Phoenix named Pyrelight. Life In Stable 2 It is not well described how her life in the Stable was. It is told however that she was the singer and performer in the vault and everypony loved her. It is because of this, that the reader can assume that Velvet was quite popular in the vault. Life After Stable 2 After she left the stable Velvet immediately set out to Appleloosa to try and aid ponies in need. After being "rescued" by Littlepip and Calamity, Velvet joined the two in their adventure across the wasteland. She is often healing and tending to other ponies in need and is seen as a motherly figure by many. Personality Appearance Skills Velvet is very good with words, both in diplomacy and convincing opposing parties, and in haggling for good bargains. She is also an exceptional singer. Her true drive, however, rests in medicine, where she has always applied with great success, and continues to by being the main team medic. She never shies away from a patient in need. Although she abhors combat, and is a poor shot, she is often forced to join the fray, armed with her combat shotgun against non-intelligent (or non-organic) threats, and with her dart gun against all the rest. Velvet does know a fair share of spells, mostly useful for her medical routines. Notable exceptions are her shield spell, her clothes-cleaning spell (also good for drying purposes), a group-buff spell to protect against the vaporization effect of energy weapons, and an anesthetic spell, useful for depriving living enemies of motor function. Pyrelight Pyrelight is a Balefire phoenix, and is the faithful 'pet' of Velvet Remedy: it quickly developed a bond with Velvet after she saved it from a Bloodwing attack by incinerating it. It is very fond of her (and is responded to in kind), and the two are very protective of each other. During the course of the adventure, Pyrelight grows an affection to the other teammates as well, especially Littlepip, being there in more than one occasion to help her when in need. Relationships Littlepip - Littlepip first saw Velvet Remedy at a birthday party for Stable 2's Overmare's daughter's birthday, and has fostered a crush on her ever since. They first met when Velvet Remedy brought in her PipBuck for repairs, allowing her to escape while it was in Littlepip's posession. Immediately following the opening of Stable 2, the relationship was one sided as Littlepip envisioned herself as Velvet Remedy's rescuer, while Velvet's resolve to forever be free of Stable life allowed her to emotionally detatch from everyone she had known. Shortly after finding her at Appleloosa, responsibility turned around as Velvet Remedy would repeatedly bring Littlepip back from the brink of death. Velvet Remedy assumes a near maternal role in Littlepip's life, acting as a moral compass and showing concern for her well being. This, to her initial dismay, prevents the sort of closeness that Littlepip had always dreamed of. Calamity -Calamity first met Velvet Remedy when he and Littlepip went to deal with the slaver town Appleloosa. They did not really see eye to eye in the beginning but throughout the adventures, they have gotten quite close and intimate. SteelHooves - Steelhooves and Velvet Remedy do not have much in common if anything at all. They are really just "friends through friends" via Littlepip and Calamity, both working towards a common goal. They are better defined as "acquaintances" more so than friends. Homage - Velvet respects Homage and has a friendly relationship with her. Once or twice they will tag team and embarrass Littlepip. Xenith - Velvet feels very sympathetic towards Xenith after the stories she has told. However, Xenith more than once establishes that she does not need pity. Because of this her and Velvet have carved out a mutal respect for each other, thus leading to a healthy friendship Notes & Trivia Velvet's cutie mark is not only a singing bird, but a nightingale, referencing a renowned real life nurse . As she earned her cutie mark "...singing a song for an ailing gentlepony..." it is possible that the Overmare saw her talent in singing, but missed the subtler proof of her talent in bringing comfort to the unwell. Connection to Fallout universe Velvet Remedy seems to be based on James, the Lone Wanderer's father. Examples include that both left a Stable (or Vault, in James' case), both have an exceptional study in medicine, both have a connection to the protagonist, and both seem to be the moral compass to the main character. Gallery Velvet Remedy.png 24960 - fallout_equestria oc Velvet_Remedy.jpg|commissioned art by johnjoseco VelvetRemedy.png The wasteland is a cold place by luna roo-d49jdwr.png|Velvet Remedy, Pyrelight, and a Memory Orb as drawn by Luna-Roo Category:Fallout: Equestria Main Cast Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Followers of the Apocalypse Category:Stable 2